The Resistance
by MsBBSue
Summary: Hyrule was once a thriving country. The soldiers were once men who carried a great honor, but now things are different. Now they'll let any fool in who can carry a spear. If I can find a couple of good men with hearts filled with courage, maybe that can change... We must restore Hyrule to it's former glory. Spread hope to those who have let their's dim and die out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it**

**So, I noticed something a little odd. Telma has to be one of my favorite characters in Twilight Princess, but from what I've seen, there aren't many stories with her…**

**This is my way to pay homage to the flirtatious, strong, independent, winking woman.**

**The Resistance**

There's a ruckus in the bar tonight. Some of the soldiers have decided _my_ bar is the place to go for celebrating their pathetic win. Those silly, inferior, little men have another thing coming to them! They think they can barge in here and act like they own the place. Well, honey, this is _my_ bar. I own this building; I've got the papers in the back to prove it.

I lean on the bar looking at the soldiers in the side room to my right laugh and howl and yell. I roll my eyes. I turn to see a young man standing in the darkness at the far end of the bar. The only person I've ever seen over there was that blasted postman who only comes in here to get out of the night.

I narrow my eyes to get a better look at this new face. I am shocked when my eyes focus and see him wipe away beads of tears from his cheeks. I turn my head towards the soldiers and figure it is alright to leave my post for a few moments. The cloth I used to shine the glasses I hang on my shoulder. I take slow steps towards him as he muffles a cry.

"Hey, honey, what seems to be the problem?" I ask in a quiet voice. It is only now that I see that he is in fact a few years shy of being an actual man.

He wipes a tear and repositions the glasses he wears. He shakes his head and turns away from me. My back stiffens at the response. I place my hand on his shoulder. "How about you tell good old Telma what's troubling you, and I'll give you a drink on the house?" I smile lightly as he turns his head slightly to my words. To any boy the invitation would be hard to resist.

Instead of following me back to the bar, he looks up at me and shakes his head. "Thank you Telma, but I would prefer to be alone right now."

I purse my lips together and put my hand on my hips. "I hate to see someone so upset…" I begin to make my way back but halfway there I turn back around. "Hon, would you at least like a drink?"

The young man does not answer. I lower my head and stand behind the bar. I keep a careful eye on him. Goddesses forbid him doing something he'll regret later. Hollers from the right hit my ears. I see three soldiers arguing loudly. Things quickly escalate to fists and name calling. I march myself over before they make a game change and pull out their blades.

"Whoa," I holler, holding my hands up and pressing them on the two main offenders' chests. "Everyone calm down." One man reaches over me and knocks the other man's helmet off. I push them both back as the other man raises his fist trying to hit the other but ends up knocking me back. "That's enough!" I growl grabbing both of them by the bases of their necks. "Get out now!" I push them towards the doors.

I turn back to the other soldiers. "Everyone out," I yell. I narrow my eyes as they stand stiff and confused. "If you men don't leave now, consider yourselves barred!" I make fists. The men before me turn into cowering dogs, yelps and all. They race past me and slam the door shut.

I smile triumphantly and make my way back to the bar. I slump over the counter and sigh, pulling the rag from my shoulder. I toss it to the bottles behind me and close my eyes with a sigh.

"Telma," I open my eyes to see the boy standing in front of me, almost intimidated. "Should I leave too?"

I give a soft smile and shake my head. "No," I say with a breath. "Unless your mother is waiting for you," I flash my teeth with the smile. The boy shakes his head and suddenly tears streak his face again. He lowers his chin and keeps his eyes on the floor. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?" I ask pushing a drink towards him.

He looks up at me and releases a shaky breath. He opens his mouth to speak, but his bottom lip quivers to the point he cannot even mutter a word. I point to the table and chairs to the right, "Go take a seat, I'm going to go close up."

He nods and lazily walks to the table. I click the deadbolt and take brisk steps to the table bringing his drink with me and seat myself beside him. I lay my hands on the table and smile down at him caringly as I push the drink to him. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what the problem is."

He nods and does as I say. His breath is loud and his voice is shaky. "I buried my father today." I feel my lips part and heart sting for him. I nod. "I don't have anywhere to go…" he frowns slightly, trying to fight back his tears. "He was the only person I had—and now he's gone!" he hunches over, his shoulder shaking with each sad whimper.

I touch his shoulder and instantly he falls into my arms. I pat his head and hush him. "It's alright, honey," I coo. "You can stay here if you like," I whisper.

He pulls away and wipes his eyes. "Would you really open your home to a stranger?"

I soften my eyes, "There are no strangers in my bar, only customers." I grip his shoulder tightly, "Just tell me your name, and you will no longer be a customer, but a friend."

The boy clears his throat. "My name is Shad," he tries to smile, but ultimately ends with a frown.

"Alright," I say. I point to the bed by the bar, "Go and get some sleep, you need it. In the morning if you want to talk, you have my ears," I nod patting his back as he stands.

Shad approaches the bed and stands for a moment before turning back to me. "Where will you sleep?" he shrugs.

I wave him off with a laugh, "Don't worry about me, Shad. I'm fine. I probably won't sleep tonight—much to clean thanks to those ridiculous soldiers." He nods and takes his jacket and glasses off. He then pulls the covers and lies down, bringing them up to his chin. It doesn't take long for the youngling to drift into sleep.

I lean back in my chair. Such sadness this boy will have to deal with. All alone in such a tough world, him and I are alike in that sense. I cross my arms on the table and rest my head on them. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, dwelling on the thought of having someone stay with me. Perhaps he could be my ward after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it**

**The Resistance**

"Miss Telma," a voice softly rattles the hair against my ear. "Miss Telma, time to wake up," the voice sounds again. "Miss Telma, come on, you have a customer."

I open my eyes lazily and see an old, familiar face. I send out a yawn and smile looking up into the old eyes, "Auru!" I wrap my arms around in as I stand from the chair. "How have you been?" I ask patting his back as I release him.

Auru ruffles his hair and shrugs, "As good as any old man, I guess—,"

"Hush yourself," I laugh, "if you say you're old then that means I'm getting older." He hums a laugh and nods. "Can I get you a drink, honey?" I ask walking back to my bar.

"It's a little early to be drinking, isn't it?" he asks, following me.

I shake my head, "No, no, no." I laugh, "You do know I serve more than alcohol, don't you?"

"Could have fooled me," Auru laughs making his face crease in the wrinkles.

I grip a small bottle and shake my head. It is day old milk; it will not do for a friend of mine, but perhaps for my Louise. I uncork the bottle and instantly the cat's meows ring through the room. I smile as she watches me pour the milk. She begins to purr and drink as I finish.

"What's this?" Auru laughs. "You serve your cat before _me_?"

I turn to him, chuckling at his words. "That cat has been here since only the goddesses know. When I decide to serve you over the cat is when she is dead," I smile, arching an eyebrow making Auru shake his head with hummed laughs. "Besides, there's fresh milk just outside the door. I'll pour you a glass in a minute."

Auru nods and makes his way back to the table. I make my usual brisk steps to the door and open it. There is a mild chill in the air, so I quickly grab the bottle and replace it with the empty and shut the door, praying to the goddesses Shad does not feel the cold air. I cringe as the door slams with the wind. I turn quickly to the young man and see him peacefully roll over, bringing the blanket to his chin. I smile and grab a glass as I pass the bar and place it on the table in front of Auru along with the bottle of milk.

"Aren't you going to pour me some?" Auru asks, inverting his eyebrows as I sit down.

I shake my head with a coy smile, "You are a friend, not a customer. Pour it yourself."

He laughs, uncorks the bottle and begins to pour. "You know, Telma, you are not a very good host—,"

"And you're not a very good guest—sneaking into my house and waking me! Oh, what a world," I laugh.

Auru defends himself, "Hey, you told me whenever I am in town to drop by—you even told me where the spare set keys were outside." He shakes his head, "If anyone is to be blamed for it, it should be you," laughter booms from him.

"Me?" I point to myself with a titter. He nods. I lean on the table and look up at him. "Have you noticed any changes, Auru?" I ask referring to my new resident.

Auru looks around the bar and narrows his eyes. "The place is much more clean… did you get a new curtain?" he asks pointing to the one that's been hanging since I opened the bar. I shake my head. "Did you cut your hair?" Again, I shake my head. He shrugs, "What's different, Telma?"

I nod my head off to the bed occupied by the young Shad. Auru makes and 'O' with his mouth. "He came in last night… he was crying," I say, stealing a sip from his glass. "I got him to tell me what the problem was…" I shake my head. "He buried his father yesterday," I make a face, "I couldn't just let him wander out of here—he said he had nowhere to go."

"Ah, Telma," Auru grips my shoulder, "you are such a caring person. If that boy said he was afraid of the dark you would have offered him your best and brightest lantern." I smile. He knows me all too well. "How long will the boy be staying?" Auru asks sipping his milk.

I take a breath and push myself back in my chair. I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head, "I don't know yet. He's too young to start work—maybe he could get a job shining shoes, but there's no money in that." Auru nods at my words. "Maybe," I think for a moment. "Maybe I could have him work for me—I'll supply him with food and a home and he can work for me as a sort of… payment," I press my lips together, looking for Auru's input.

He sighs. "I think we both know, Telma, you've already decided what you want to do with him." We both turn as we hear rustling.

Shad pushes the blankets from him and sleepily stands. His auburn curls are raised as if he has seen a ghost, though his eyes are tired and mouth hangs slightly open. I smile to him and pat the seat next to me. He reaches for his jacket and glasses and then makes his way towards us.

"Shad," I say as he nears, "this is an old friend of mine. His name is Auru." Auru sticks a hand out to the boy and Shad shakes it.

"Pleased to meet you," Shad says trying to fight off a yawn.

Auru smiles and pats the boy on the shoulder, "The pleasure is all mine. Any friend of Telma's is a friend of mine." Shad smiles and seats himself beside me and props his head up on the palm of his hand.

"Did you get enough sleep, Shad?" I ask turning to him with concern.

He lets out a yawn and quickly covers his mouth. "I couldn't sleep knowing I left you without a bed," he pushes his glasses up and wipes the sleep from his eyes.

I pat his arm. "I told you not to worry about it. I slept in a chair—,"

"My father once told me that can make your back crooked," he waves a finger at me making me invert my eyebrows and jut my head back. "I can sleep on the floor, you can take bed back," he nods.

Auru makes an 'oo' sound and shakes his head at Shad. "If there is one rule in Telma's Bar it is we do not tell Telma what to do," he chuckles lightly at seeing my bewildered face.

"I'm serious," Shad looks up at me. "I'll sleep on the floor. You can have your bed back, easy as that."

I sigh. "Honey," I turn to him with a smile that in unimpressed, "I appreciate the offer, but I think a growing boy such as yourself needs a nice place to rest his head at night."

"I am _not_ taking your bed again," he says sternly. I narrow my eyes at him. "My father raised me to be a gentleman, and a gentleman does not sleep on a bed while a lady sleeps in a chair. He's probably rolling over in his grave right now knowing I did that." He crosses his arms. I can see that he is still intimidated by me, but instead of arguing further I only nod. Auru's jaw drops. I turn to him and lift his hairy chin up making his teeth click.

"Do you want something to eat, Shad?" I ask standing from my chair.

Shad stands immediately at my rising. I stand for a moment cocking my head. Auru notices he is the only one seated and mirrors the same action. "If I may, just whatever you have. Do not make me a burden on your shoulders, Telma, I beg of you."

I let out a laugh and nod. "Believe me when I say this, Shad, Auru is more of a burden than you and I only see him every so many months—,"

"I can make it years, if you want," Auru jokes.

I shake my head, "If I didn't want to make you something, honey, I wouldn't have asked." He lowers his head. "Now," I smile tilting my head once more, "what would you like? And don't lie to me; I know how much boys eat."

Shad keeps his eyes on the ground. "If it isn't a trouble—,"

"It never is."

He looks up at me, "If I may, can I have something warm… maybe oatmeal?"

I nod. I make my way to the bar and grab my ingredients. "Auru, would you like some too? I'm going to bring the cider out. I made it just the way you like it," I holler back as I make my way to the small woodstove across from the bar.

"Sure, Tema, but not too much—Doctor Borville advised me to cut back on sweets… something about me gaining too much weight," the last part is slightly muffled.

"Nonsense," I holler back. "It shouldn't matter how much you weigh at your age!" I clack a pot as I fill it with some water from a bucket. "That doctor is ridiculous," I add. "He couldn't tell a hand from a foot even if they were labeled."

"I take it you're not very fond of doctors?" Shad hollers.

I say in a low voice, "Just that one." Shad's voice is muffled as he asks Auru why.

"He's got a long over-due tab, doesn't he, Telma?" Auru laughs.

I watch as the pot comes to a boil. "Oh he's got a long over-due something, that's for sure. A long over-due whooping!" I turn my head and holler over my shoulder.

"Good old Telma," Auru laughs. "She's the caring type, can you tell?" I hear him say to the boy. Shad laughs quietly to himself.

I pour in the oats and stir the pot. There is silence for a long while. My curiosity strikes as I hear Shad and Auru talking and then laughter. "You wouldn't be telling stories about me, would you Auru?" I holler with a smile.

There is a pause and then more laughter. "Only the best ones, Telma," he answers.

"Shad," I call out, "just remember they're _stories_… and I deny everything that old bat says!" there is laughter again. I shake my head with a titter and continue to stir. When the oatmeal is finished, I bring the pot to the table with two bowls and spoons. I then leave once more to retrieve the cinnamon and apple cider. As I sit, I slide the cider bowl to the centre of the table along with the cinnamon.

"Not having any?" Auru asks while spooning out a heap load of cider into his bowl. I shake my head. I watch as Shad places a ration of cinnamon onto his oatmeal.

I tilt my head, "Honey, you can put as much as you like, this isn't a shelter, there's enough to go around. If you finish it, I can get more at the market," I smile.

Shad looks up at me and then takes a teaspoon of cinnamon more. "I'm sorry," he says looking back to the floor.

"Don't be," I laugh. "I know when I eat oatmeal, I take a good helping of cinnamon; it helps to flavour it." I nod to the cider bowl, "Have some of that too. I made if yesterday, it shoulder be really good." He nods and takes the bowl. I crane my neck to look inside and see there is only a small portion left.

I smack Auru and he jumps. "You didn't leave enough for Shad!" I growl.

"It's fine," Shad says in a quiet voice. "I don't like cider much," his words a choppy, "so it's fine." I sigh and glare at Auru who hides behind his bowl.

There is silence in the bar, aside from the hums of pleasure and clicking of a spoon from Auru as he stuffs the oatmeal and cider into his mouth. I lean back in my chair and feel something jump into my lap. Louise. She curls herself into a fluffy, white ball and naps.

"If I may be so bold, how do you two know each other?" Shad says while placing his spoon down in the bowl.

Auru turns to me with raised eyebrows as I look back at him. I hum a laugh and smile. "When we were young, my father arranged it so we would marry." I lean forward making Louise jump off of me. "Things happened, mostly due war and such…" I sigh, "We never ended up doing such a thing—,"

"That's a lie," Auru looks to Shad. "Her father never wanted me to marry her." He shakes his head, "He was a cruel, old bat—he saw that I loved her, and he chose to make me have to prove my love to her." He clears his throat. "I went to war—joined the military… I ended up coming home due to an injury and by the time I got back, Telma was gone." Auru's eyes are distant. "She never knew how I felt about her," he turns to me, "and still doesn't."

"Auru, please," I sigh, tired of his words. "If you still felt that way about me, you would have swooped me up when you found me again."

"I have too much respect for you to do that, Telma," he shakes his head. "I could see that when we saw each other again, the ship of love for each other had sailed off. Had I taken you back, you would have been a very, very unhappy bride."

I take a deep breath and lower my eyes to the table. Truth be told, I never wanted to marry Auru. I told my father and he made the plan to have Auru prove himself. Whether it be guilt or genuine familiarity of an old life, I chose to keep him as a friend.

Shad shifts uncomfortably and picks his spoon back up. Silence once more invades my building. I tap my feet on the floor to make some noise. I hear Auru continue to eat and slurp his milk.

"Sir Beacon will be heading down here soon," Auru says in a mouthful of oatmeal. I raise my eyes to his. "He's bringing his daughter. Perhaps someone for you to play with, if that's what kids your age still do," he says the last half directed to Shad.

"How old are you, honey?" I ask leaning forward.

Shad takes a moment and swallows the food in his mouth. "Fourteen—," he shakes his head, "I'll be fourteen next week."

"Well," I smile, "we shall have a birthday party for you then." His eyes look down to his bowl. "How old is Ashei?" I nod off to Auru.

He narrows his eyes and looks to the ceiling. "Either fourteen or fifteen, I know she looks older…" his lips tighten. "I'll have to ask when they get here."

I hum with a smile. "We might find you wife, Shad," I laugh. Shad's eye for a moment light up. That all dims when the door slams open and a booming laugh hits our ears. I turn and to my surprise, the laughter rattling my walls is not Sir Beacon, but the young girl standing beside him.

* * *

**So, I've decided to continue it... I don't think it will be a very long story**

**However, it might take a while for me to update it. I will be placing this story on the back burner unless a sudden burst of creative energy hits me.**

* * *

**As always, reviews are much welcomed!**

**OH! And let me know if there are any mistakes, I wrote this late last night... I didn't see any, but my eyes have lied to be before.**

* * *

**I would like to thank Saiyuri-dahlia for informing my mistakes! Fortunately, I have corrected them now!**


End file.
